


The Cold Burned

by FrozenSnowWitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa-centric (Disney), Frohana (Disney), Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Gen, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowWitch/pseuds/FrozenSnowWitch
Summary: Elsa never knew the cold burned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Cold Burned

Elsa never knew that cold burned. In the last year she had come to know warmth; the beloved feeling of Anna’s hand in her own as they walked, the strength of Kristoff’s arms when he hugged her, and the moist, softness of Sven’s breath when he nosed her to get fresh carrots. Elsa had relearned the warmth of a bath and the softness of human skin. She had even felt the sweet heat of a flickering flame in a fireplace on a chilly night’s eve. She had reveled in her ability to feel warmth after thirteen years of nothing but snow and ice.

Of course, Elsa knew that heat burned. Fire burns. It’s one of the first lessons that mothers teach their babies. _Stay away from fire, my dear; you will burn_. Elsa even remembered the lesson from her own mother, but no one teaches their child about the cold. _Wear your sweater, my dear; you will burn._ No one would go outside after such a warning. Yet, the cold burned.

Elsa stared at her crystallizing and burning blue fingers and then watched the Northuldra and Arendellian ice sculptures move in their slow-motion ballet. She shivered and the ice forest glistened behind her spectrally. Her breath froze instantly and the cold ate at her like a malevolent spider. It bit into her and chewed at her bones and gnawed its way into her, edging out all the warmth she had relearned, she had regained, she had – “King Runeard, the dam isn’t strengthening our waters; it’s hurting the forest. It’s cutting off the North!” Elsa shivered and forced herself to watch her grandfather and the Northuldra leader arguing.

“Let-let’s not discuss this here. Let’s meet on the fjord. Have tea. Find a solution,” Runeard said with a fake ardor. Elsa turned away and saw Runeard again, rushing toward the Northuldra leader with his sword drawn as sharp as flame.

“No!” Elsa shouted and she jolted as her legs froze with ice. Panicked, Elsa looked around and realized she was burning with depths of an icy fire she had never known. “Anna!” Elsa cried, looking up and giving one last burst of warmth before she burned entirely.


End file.
